Due in part to the numerous handheld computing devices available today, application developers need now take into consideration the wide variety of device configurations, such as screen or display sizes, orientations, resolutions, etc. when developing user interfaces (UIs) for various applications. In order to provide intuitive and rich user interfaces, an application developer also may need to account for various potential device configurations so as not to create a cluttered or unwieldy UI. Moreover, the developer also has to take into account the reduced amount of display or screen space available to display useable application controls.